


Adjusting To A New Life

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Midsummer's Children [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, It's ok though, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Psychic Sam Winchester, i need to stop doing this to the boys, it get's taken care of before it causes too much trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Every change requires adjustment. Loki knew that as well as anyone else. After all, he did once abandon everything he once knew in order to live as Loki. He'd expected the adjustments that came with changing your identity completely.He hadn't expected how hard it would be to adjust to having children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

**Adjusting To A New Life**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Every change requires adjustment. Loki knew that as well as anyone else. After all, he did once abandon everything he once knew in order to live as Loki. He'd expected the adjustments that came with changing your identity completely.

He hadn't expected how hard it would be to adjust to having children.

The two older boys were quiet the first few days, taking in their new surroundings as if terrified that any sudden movements they might make would cause everything to be taken away.

Well, not that Sam spoke at all, preferring to use his minor telepathy to communicate with his brother. He hadn't attempted to make a mental connection to Loki since that first night, and as a result, the boy could easily be overtaxing himself without anyone's knowledge.

Dean had also been quiet, only ever speaking when he was asked a direct question, and even then he only shrugged if he wasn't given any options.

Adam seemed to be adjusting the best, but seeing as he was barely six months old, it wasn't all that hard for him to just go with whatever was happening around him.

 

 

Of course, the semi-peaceful life that seemed to be forming was disrupted not even a week later, and in a spectacular way.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki was startled out of his relaxation by the sound of one of the boys shifting restlessly in their bed. With a feeling of dread, he stood up from the couch he had been lounging on, and quietly made his way over to the boys' room. Opening the door slowly, he frowned softly at what the dim lighting revealed.

Sam was sitting awake in the bed, next to Dean, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Moving to sit on the bed, Loki reached out to Sam, effortlessly connecting to the boy's mind. “Does Dean often have nightmares like this?” He asked softly, running a gentle hand through the child's hair. Glancing at the clock that sat on the nightstand, he sighed softly at the dial, which proudly declared that it was nearly midnight. “And why are you awake little one? It's late, and you need your sleep.”

“ _Yeah. He sees his momma a lot, and it's worse because he saw her when she went to live with the angels.”_ The child explained, moving closer to snuggle into Loki's side and yawned quietly before continuing. _“He keeps me up sometimes, and I can't help make them go away. He doesn't keep Addy up though, he's too quiet for that. He had to be so he wouldn't wake up Sir.”_

Shaking his head softly, Loki placed his free hand on Dean's side, sending some of his grace towards the distressed child to help ease him into more peaceful dreams. The older boy sighed softly as his struggles weakened, until after several tense moments, he finally faded into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Gently smoothing sweat-slick hair away from Dean's forehead, he took a deep breath to calm himself before carefully picking up Sam, and carrying him back out to the main room. “I've got a feeling you won't be getting back to sleep for a while, so I figured that now's as good a time as any to find our some more about what life with John was like.”

Sam stiffened, eyes watering slightly as he wrapped his arms around Loki's neck tightly. _“Sir didn't like that I don't talk. If I tried to say something like I am now, he'd-”_ He cut off, silent sobs wracking his tiny body harshly, the boy unwrapping his arms from Loki's neck. He pulled away quickly, breaking out of Loki's grasp and falling to the ground, before backing up until he was as far into a corner as possible, his eyes slowly fading to black.

Instantly, Loki knelt down, sitting on the floor several feet away from the panicking child. Of all the things that John Winchester could've meant when he said that Yellow Eyes did something to Sam, he hadn't expected that something to be the faint traces of Demon Blood that were slowly starting to take over the boy's rather impressive psychic powers, forcing them to spiral out of his limited control.

Sending wave upon wave of his grace towards the child in an attempt to calm him down, Loki slowly began inching closer. “Hey Kiddo, you really need to calm down. There's something that's trying to take control of your power, and you're nowhere near strong enough to fight against it.” Feeling Sam start to lash out, he stopped moving closer. He couldn't risk Sam's powers getting out of control unexpectedly, it would be hard enough to contain the backlash without having to act quickly.

Sam's breath hitched slightly, and he curled into a ball, shaking violently as the power that had been under his control not even five minutes ago rebelled against him.

Feeling the waves of energy coming from Sam start to weaken, Loki slowly began to inch closer again, this time managing to pull the child into his lap. Placing his hands on the boy's chest, he slowly began to force his power to sleep, before placing the vast majority of it under a lock that would slowly come undone as Sam grew older.

“And now to get that mess out of you...” He murmured, gently probing Sam's bloodstream for the demon blood that was causing so much trouble.

Eyes widening in shock, Loki was taken aback at just how much of the filth there was inside of Sam. From what he had seen in other children that Azazel had 'enhanced', he'd expected the boy to have a few drops in him, a half-teaspoon at the most.

Sam had nearly three pints of the stuff in him.

There was no way that Loki would be able to safely remove that much blood from the child. If he tried, he would risk killing him, and that was not something he wanted to do at all. Maybe if there was a way to purify the blood…..

Mind made up, Loki sent small a small amount of grace into the boy's body. Guiding it towards his tainted blood, he sighed in relief as the taint began to fade slowly from the boy.

“There we go, nice and easy. Just relax kiddo, I've got ya.” Standing up slowly, Loki carefully carried Sam back to the couch. “Alright, just make yourself comfy, and don't be afraid to go to sleep. This may take a while, and Dean'll have my head if you don't get enough sleep.”

Sam yawned softly, grabbing onto Loki's shirt without realizing it ad he settled into a position that was comfortable. _“You're not really Loki, are you?”_ He asked, eyes slowly sliding closed. _“You feel stronger than the others Sir tried to bargain with first.”_

Loki sighed softly, running a hand through the boy's soft hair. “I promise I'll explain later, when you're more awake. It's a very long story, and not one that I'm prepared to get into right now. Can you wait until tomorrow? Dean deserves to know as well, agreed?”

Sam nodded, snuggling impossibly closer before responding. _“Can you tell me a story? De was too tired tonight, and then he had his bad dream.”_

Smiling softly, Loki hummed softly in thought for a moment before finally settling on a story that would be safe enough to tell a child, no matter how mature the child was. “A story huh… Well, how about I tell you about the time I took my older brother's favorite book, then spent four hours pretending to help him look for it?”

Sam nodded again, yawning softly. Loki chuckled again, and after ensuring that the grace was still doing what it was supposed to, began speaking softly.

“Alright, so a long time ago, one of my older brothers had this book he loved to read to the rest of us. Thing is, after you've heard the same story a million times a day, every day, you kinda start to hate it, so I decided that the dumb book needed to go. But I couldn't just throw it away or destroy it, so I had the brilliant idea to-”

 

 

* * *

  


 

It was nearly dawn before the demon blood was purified from Sam's bloodstream.

He'd fallen asleep halfway through the story, which had been Loki's intention from the start, and after he was asleep, the process of cleansing his blood had been able to speed up, due to him not being an active force. Loki had kept most of Sam's powers under a lock still, as it would still be easy for power that strong to overwhelm him again.

Humming a song he hadn't thought about in years, Loki withdrew his grace from Sam and stood up from the couch. Still carrying the sleeping boy, he made his way over to a bookshelf and grabbed one of his favorite books. Sending the book over towards the couch with a wave of his hand, he then began to walk towards the room he had given to the boys.

Placing Sam on the bed next to Dean, he moved over to the crib that sat against the wall. Adam was still sleeping for now, but it was likely that he would wake soon, so Loki gently lifted the infant out of the crib, and walked back out into the main area of his rooms.

Knowing that the boys would need a better place to live than an ancient hall that no one ever saw save for once a year, he left some of his grace in the room with Sam and Dean before teleporting away to discuss 'buying' a house with an eager young salesman.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit of a turn from where I wanted it to go, but I think it turned out pretty well. Also, now that I have my new glasses, I should be able to write more, so expect something else soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at hyrulehearts1123.tumblr.com for status reports on the next story, more in-depth explinations on certain things, and general insanity. It's a lot of fun, I promise.


End file.
